1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a walking assistance apparatus and/or a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A walking assistance apparatus may assist a user in walking so that the user more easily walks. A user may be have trouble walking for innate reasons, such as genetic defects, or acquired reasons such as diseases or accidents. Accordingly, the walking assistance apparatus may reduce the user's trouble walking.
The walking assistance apparatus may include, for example, a walking assistance vehicle equipped with at least one wheel and a support and/or a walking assistance robot which applies force required to walk to muscles of the human body so as to assist a user in walking.
The walking assistance robot may be fixed to a hip part, a femoral part, or a shin part of the human body. The walking assistance robot may apply force, assisting motion of a muscle and joint, such as torque by an actuator and various mechanical means so as to assist motion of the muscle and joint. Therefore, a user may more easily walk by assistance of the walking assistance robot.